


Hogwarts AU

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip is the Slytherin head boy. Mick is a Hufflepuff who's bad at most things. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts AU

Despite his complete disregard for the rules, Rip Hunter was sneaky enough that he was head boy of Slytherin and had made it to his final year without once getting in trouble. He’d really hoped to keep up that perfect streak, but here he was in detention.

 

When he walked into the upper castle portrait room, Mick Rory was already there, cleaning. Rip wasn’t surprised to see him, he was sure he constantly had detention.

 

Rip walked up to him and asked, “What do we do here, exactly?”

 

Mick handed him a cloth. Rip looked down at it, feeling personally offended at having this in his hand.

 

“You’re too good to clean?” Mick asked.

 

“Oh, absolutely,” Rip said.

 

Mick shook his head. “What did a teacher’s pet like you do to end up in detention?”

 

“I was smarter than the teacher and she couldn’t be mature about it,” he said. Mick rolled his eyes. “And what did you do to end up here?”

 

“I lit a tree on fire,” Mick told him.

 

“An entire tree?” Rip asked, actually impressed. “That’s some pretty powerful magic. And people say you’re practically a squib.”

 

“I used a match,” Mick told him.

 

Rip was momentarily surprised, but then gave a little nod and said, “Resourceful.”

 

“Everyone says that about me?” Mick asked He’d hoped word of his lack of magical abilities hadn’t spread beyond the people he had classes with.

 

“I’m sure you make up for it with other talents,” Rip said. It had been an off the cuff remark he hadn’t given much thought to, but he saw from Mick’s reaction that clearly no one had said anything like that to him before. He handed the cloth back to Mick and told him, “For instance, you seem to know what you’re doing with all this cleaning? Mind showing me?”

 

Mick nodded and went to it. Rip smiled slightly at how easy that had been.

 

“How long do you have detention for?” Mick asked as he cleaned.

 

“Two weeks,” Rip said.

 

“That’s a pretty long sentence for someone like you,” Mick said.

 

“You know, people like me don’t break rules any less,” Rip said. “We’re just better at not getting caught.”

 

Mick laughed, then turned around and smiled at Rip. “I like that,” he said. Rip grinned back at him.

 

 

 

 

Mick and Rip didn’t say much to each other, but Rip built up a fair amount of affection for him over their two week detention sentence. At the very least, he enjoyed watching Mick do his cleaning for him.

 

The day after his last detention session, Rip was feeling cocky and his mouth got him into trouble. He was great at fighting when he had a wand in his hand. When someone snatched that wand away and things came down to hand-to-hand, he was not so great.

 

It only took one punch for him to realize fighting was not a viable option, so he ran. This was also not a great option because he wasn’t fast enough. But, he didn’t need to outrun his opponent, he just needed to run to the right place.

 

He went straight to the Hufflepuff dining table and loudly said, “Please don’t hit me.”

 

Just as he’d hoped, Mick hopped up at the sound of his voice. He grabbed the guy who was after Rip and yanked his arm. Rip cringed as he heard bone breaking. He thought about stepping in and telling Mick not to overdo it, but he noticed Professor Stein heading over to break up the fight. He decided to flee the scene and avoid being implicated.

 

 

 

 

He waited outside the Great Hall for Mick to walk out. When he saw him, he said, “Hope you didn’t get in too much trouble.”

 

“It’s fine,” Mick said. “I basically already had detention from now until graduation anyway.”

 

“And my classmate…”

 

“He’ll be fine,” Mick said. “It’s amazing the kind of magic they have in the hospital wing.”

 

“Thanks for stepping in,” Rip said, looking over Mick with interest.

 

“I don’t like a lot of people at this school,” Mick told him. “You’re not awful.”

 

“That’s sweet,” Rip said. “Come on.” He started leading Mick away.

 

“Where are we going?” Mick asked.

 

“I want to give you a proper thank you,” Rip told him.

 

He led Mick to the prefects bathroom. Once they were inside, he tapped the doorknob, doing a spell so that no one could get in even if they had a key.

 

“What is this place?” Mick asked. “It smells good.”

 

“The prefects bathroom,” Rip told him.

 

“Huh. Almost makes me wish I’d ever studied,” Mick said as he looked around. “What are we doing here?”

 

Rip took off his shirt. “Well, I’m taking a bath.” He pulled down his pants and then turned around and bent over to run the water in the bathtub. “I suppose you can do whatever you want.” He knew this was vaguely aware this was a terrible idea since he knew almost nothing about Mick other than that he was violent and impulsive, but he had to go for it.

 

He pulled off his underwear and got in the water. He looked over at Mick, who was watching him with an unreadable expression.

 

After a moment, Mick started taking off his clothes. Rip grinned as Mick joined him in the bathtub.

 

Rip was momentarily surprised when he saw the burn marks on Mick’s body. Mick looked down and asked, “You want me to put my shirt back on?”

 

Rip shook his head. “No, I think you look great.”

 

Mick hesitated and then started running his hands over Rip’s body. “You’re pretty,” he said.

 

“Thank you,” Rip said. He tilted his head at Mick and asked, “Have you ever done this before?” Mick didn’t say anything, but his look of shame answered the question. “It’s okay,” Rip said. “I’ll guide you through it.”

 

“You do this a lot?” Mick asked.

 

“Yes,” Rip said. “Is that a problem?”

 

Mick grinned and said, “No. I like it.”

 

Rip laughed and said, “Then we’ll get along great.”

 

He kissed Mick, who immediately deepened the kiss, pulling Rip towards him by the hips and kissing him more aggressively.

 

Mick pulled away and said, “I’m getting too aggressive, aren’t I?”

 

Rip shook his head. “It’s wonderful,” he said. He started kissing Mick again. Mick started grabbing Rip’s ass hard and pulling him down against his crotch so he could rub against him. Rip pulled away and said, “Let’s do it on the floor. This carpet is great. Very soft.”

 

“I don’t want to be the bottom,” Mick told him as he got on the floor.

 

“Are you sure?” Rip asked. He loved getting fucked, but he wanted to see what he could get away with. He pressed against Mick and said, “I’d love to fuck you.” He pouted and, to his delight, he could see Mick caving.

 

After a second, Mick got on all fours and said, “Go ahead.”

 

Rip beamed, feeling like Mick truly was the perfect man. He felt his ass for a bit and then said, “Actually, I’d prefer to bottom.”

 

Mick let out a breath of relief and then pushed Rip onto his back. “One moment,” Rip said. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant out of his bag and rubbed some on Mick’s dick. “Alright. Go ahead.”

 

Mick moaned as he pushed into Rip. “That feels amazing,” he said. He started fucking Rip hard. Rip moaned and writhed.

 

“I’m not hurting you too much, am I?” Mick asked.

 

“It’s perfect,” Rip assured him.

 

Mick ran his hands over Rip. “You’re pretty,” he told him.

 

Rip politely didn’t tell him that he’d mentioned that already. He wasn’t exactly interested in Mick for his way with words. “Thank you,” he said.

 

Mick pushed deep into him as he came. Rip arched his back and moaned.

 

Mick set Rip’s legs down and looked down at his dick curiously. Rip followed his eyeline and smiled. “Would you like to suck it?”

 

 

Mick didn’t have to be asked twice. He started sucking Rip’s dick hard. It was sloppy, but his enthusiasm made up for his lack of experience.

 

Rip moaned as he came. He waved his wand to clean everything up.

 

Mick smiled down at Rip admiringly and petted his hair. “You’re pretty,” he said. Rip managed not to laugh out loud at him. Mick kept petting him and then said, “I always thought all Slytherins were assholes.”

 

“Not me. I’m an angel,” Rip assured him. “I always thought all Hufflepuffs were nice.”

 

“Hey. Have I not been nice to you?” Mick asked.

 

Rip grinned. “To me, yes. Very nice.”


End file.
